


The Color of Home

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Home, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Inspired bywayhavenschronicles ficandagentfreckles ask. Go show them some love!
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Color of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [wayhavenschronicles fic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/wayhavenschronicles/629648179681509376) and [agentfreckles ask](https://agentfreckles.tumblr.com/post/629633302616276992/hope-u-dont-mind-if-i-share-this-so-during-the). Go show them some love!

Like so much about his life, he’s barely noticed the little changes that have taken place over the time since Felix walked into his life. Gradually the stark, simplistic style of his apartment was dotted with more colorful clutter. His white walls playing canvas to the collection of paintings and drawings that caught the other’s eye. Mostly avant-garde and modernist works splattered with modern interpretations of graffiti inspired pieces of every form of vibrant color and loud movement. Each piece a reflection of Felix.

The grey curtains that hung over the sliding doors to his balcony replaced with amber ones for no other reason than Lucas was reminded of Felix’s eyes. It had been an extremely rare impulse purchase that he had instantly regretted on hanging them until he had seen that cheer of that color reflected in the joyfulness that lit Felix’s face upon seeing them. Lucas expected the change to take some getting used to but the moment he saw that reaction he never gave it another thought. 

The balcony itself had noticed little changes of it’s own. Lucas had worked hard to create a calm and serene retreat. It was the only part of his apartment that he allowed to be even slightly cluttered and only with plants. Yet each plant had its spot, a myriad of strategically placed greens, greys, and browns to create a haven from his neighbors and life outside his four walls. Even here color had crept it’s way through in the form of armeria and delosperma among others, and even a vining jasminum in one corner. There were even small, kitschy garden ornaments tucked into pots by the young agent when Lucas wasn’t looking for the sole purpose of seeing Lucas smile upon discovering another one hidden in the foliage.

The sparse shelves that graced the walls at carefully chosen off-centered locations throughout the living room were filled one sculpture, one flower, one small painting at a time by Lucas. Until all the open spots were filled with little reminders of Felix and of them. Even a copy of the carnival photograph found a place on a shelf. Housed in a frame proudly made by Felix himself. 

Lucas had never given much thought to his apartment. It was a place to come back to after work and a place to sleep. That was it. He never cared that anyone liked it or felt comfortable there. It wasn’t a meant to be a place for anyone, not even himself. Home was a foreign concept to Lucas. Home was just another word for house. He didn’t understand or care to understand the distinction people made. The house he grew up in was cold and lonely, why should it be otherwise? Then Felix had burst into his life a bubble of joy and happiness, vibrancy and life that Lucas had never known. And it was as if all that color that now brightened his apartment and life had always been there or had always been meant to be there like this.

“Whatcha thinking about, babe?” Felix asked. Tilting his face up to rest his chin on Lucas’ chest where he had been listening to the detective’s heart beating as Lucas read. A bright smile lighting his eyes further than their color already did.

Leaning down the short distance between them, he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Truth be told, the book had long been forgotten on his lap as he had looked around the apartment and reflected on the change that had overtook his life. The familiar flutterings in his stomach as Felix melted into their kiss, caused Lucas to sigh contentedly and he felt Felix smile against his lips as he reluctantly pulled back and awaited an answer.

“You know you said you never really had a home, a place of your own?” Felix nodded at Lucas’ words. “I never did either.”

Felix looked around the apartment and then gestured to it. “What do you call this?”

"I just called it my apartment.”

“But it’s your home” Felix’s confusion now fully displayed on his face. “I don’t understand?” 

“In a sense it is. Any place can be referred to as a home I suppose, but it’s just a place. It doesn’t mean anything. Or at least it never did until you. One makes a home and you have made this feel like a home, but Felix,” Lucas brushed soft fingers across Felix’s cheek and lips as he collected his thoughts, “home was never a place for me, not once you came into my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't edit, please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
